gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
MPN-X1 PF-Oggo
The MPN-X1 PF-Oggo is a fanonical mobile pod in the Gundam Build Fighters universe. This Gunpla is extensively modified from the 1/144 scale EX Model series MP-02A Oggo kit by the Mobile Pod Appreciation Team, with the modifications being based on the (admittedly odd) idea of a Newtype-controlled mobile pod, with wire-guided versions of the Zaku II weapons used by the original Oggo, as well as weapons adapted from certain Psycommu-based mobile weapons. Appearance It resembles the original Oggo, except that it is a metallic ash gray with stylistic accents of an MPAT teammate's color (i.e. red). It also has blocks of reactive armor in certain areas, along with the sensor array being enclosed. The mono-eye sensor also glows green rather than pink. In addition, the claws on its extendable manipulator arms are upscaled a bit, along with being made in a three-fingered configuration. At the frontside of the PF-Oggo are two fixed 30mm vulcan cannons for minor forward firepower against opposing units. Special Features & Equipment *'Psychoframe cockpit' - The cockpit is composed of microscopic Psycommu receptors that allows the pilot to control the suit as if it is their own body. A Psycommu receiver is located at the back of the pilot's headrest. Cockpit also features airmats that are used in case of impact. The cockpit section of the PF-Oggo is specially detailed to depict this feature in Gunpla Battles. *'Beam-resistant coating' - A special coating providing limited defense against ranged beam attacks. The PF-Oggos have a metallic ash gray paint applied to them in order to depict them as having this feature in Gunpla Battles. *'Reactive armor' - The PF-Oggo features reactive armor as a defense against explosive munitions from enemy units. *'Optional MP Booster' - In situations where some extra speed and agility would be needed, the PF-Oggo can be equipped with a specialized MP Booster. This device was designed independently by the members of MPAT for use on their mobile pod Gunplas. Armaments Fixed armaments *'Extendable claws' - The claws of the original Oggo were given a redesign, and are now larger with a three-fingered configuration. These new claws are even more effective in close-quarters combat with their enhanced grappling ability and strengthened punches. *'30mm vulcan cannons' - The PF-Oggo features two front-mounted 30mm vulcan cannons for minor forward firepower against thinner-skinned enemy units. MS-06x Zaku II series armaments The PF-Oggo can use custom wire-guided versions of the weapons used by the MS-06x Zaku II series on its multipurpose turrets, complimenting its Psychoframe cockpit system. The Sturmfaust is the only Zaku II series weapon to not be wire-guided. Psycommu armaments The PF-Oggo's multipurpose turrets can also accommodate a variety of Psycommu-based weapon systems derived from various Psycommu-based mobile weapons, ranging from the five-barreled mega particle cannons of the MSN-02 Zeong to the heat natas of the MAN-00X-2 Brawrello. On some occasions, PF-Oggos are equipped with funnel racks so that funnels can be used. Known Units *'MPN-X1 PF-Oggo Unit #1 "Yellowjacket"' - Marcus Padraig's machine, featuring yellow accents. *'MPN-X1 PF-Oggo Unit #2 "Fire Ant"' - Daichi Amemiya's machine, boasting red accents. *'MPN-X1 PF-Oggo Unit #3 "Ceratina Dupla"' - Paolo Murcielgo's machine with blue accents painted on it. *'MPN-X1 PF-Oggo Unit #4 "Grasshopper"' - Has green accents. Serves as Marcus' back-up if Unit #1 "Yellowjacket" is not used. *'MPN-X1 PF-Oggo Unit #5 "Cochineal"' - Daichi's back-up unit, which has purple accents. *'MPN-X1 PF-Oggo Unit #6 "Cardinal Fritillary"' - Paolo's back-up unit with orange accents. Trivia *The PF in the PF-Oggo's name stands for "PsychoFrame", referencing how it is depicted as having a Psychoframe by MPAT. Category:Mobile Pods Category:Build Fighters